


Must Be Magic

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: Remus and Hermione’s love story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, Smut, mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Must Be Magic is the smutty sequel to Don’t Fail Me Now. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Remus and Hermione’s love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Must Be Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Fail Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723655) by [RubyLipsStarryEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes). 



Hermione gasped, the sensation of Remus’s body trapping her against the wall making her knees weak. The heady feeling of her instinctive trust of him combined with the heat flooding through her veins rendered her normally brilliant mind blank. 

She gasped again when Remus released her mouth and moved his lips down her jaw and neck, nipping and exploring her skin with his tongue. Her hands twisted in his robes, her breaths coming in short pants. She felt Remus’s lips turn up against her throat, and a rumbling chuckle escape. 

“What?” Hermione gasped, trying to focus long enough to find what he was laughing about. 

“I love…” he dragged the tip of his tongue down the tender skin of her neck, eliciting a moan. “...how responsive…” Another stripe and moan. “...you are.” His voice was a low growl in her ear, and her already weak knees gave out. Remus’s hands were like steel around her waist, and didn’t let her drop an inch. Instead, he lifted her higher, so they were eye to eye. 

Remus’ excessively gentle demeanor didn’t extend to the bedroom, and Hermione lived for the secret moments when he would take control, dominating and captivating her. Even now after being together for a year, his strength and raw passion still surprised her in the best ways. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, whimpering when his hard length pressed against her core, even through so many layers of clothing. 

He rolled his hips, and chuckled when she cried out, releasing his robes and splaying her fingers over his chest. Remus pushed her back into the wall, allowing him to slide his hands from her knees up under her skirt to her thighs. His broad fingers dig into her skin while his lips explored her collarbones with his lips. 

“Remus!” It came out as a strangled cry, and she buried her hands in his hair. His sandy hair was thick and it was time for a haircut, but Hermione reveled in the feeling of it between her fingers. 

“What do you want? Tell me.” His low voice went right to her core, the cotton and lace soaking through. It was only three days before the full moon, meaning his senses were even sharper than normal, and he took a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes dilated when he looked up and met hers, a predatory gleam making Hermione’s breath catch, and her hands fall to his shoulders. 

“Tell. Me.” Remus’s fingers tightened, his length straining against his trousers and pressing into her pelvis. 

“You,” Hermione gasped. “I need you. Now!” Remus wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and tore her from the wall. She held onto his shoulder, drawing her wand and vanishing their clothes as he carried her into their bedroom. 

Somehow he was able to maneuver her to the center of the bed and pin both her wrists above her head before her wand hit the floor. She didn’t know how he managed to be so gentle while still throwing her around like a rag doll, but she wanted more. 

The heat from his body simultaneously relaxed and excited her, the familiar weight of his body against her making her breath catch in anticipation. She shivered when his fingertips grazed the tender skin over her ribs, trailing under her breast and circling one taught nipple. 

Hermione squirmed, eliciting a low chuckle from Remus. He dove down, taking the other nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly, as if he was savoring an ice cream cone on a hot midsummers day. His fingertips continued to circle the other, and Hermione writhed beneath him, aching for  _ more.  _

“Remus, please!” With her hands still pinned above her head, she was helpless, and they both knew it. Remus ignored her, switching hands so he could ravage her other breast, licking, nipping, and sucking until her nipple was swollen and ultra sensitive. 

The loss of the heat of his mouth was a relief for only a moment, until the chill air hit the exposed, damp skin. After the heat of his mouth, it felt twice as cold and her nipples tightened painfully. Her hands were trembling in his when he slid up her body, her nipples screaming at the sensation of being dragged against his skin. 

His amber eyes glittered in the candlelight as he watched for her reactions. He released her hands to hold himself over her, pinning her with the slightest pressure of his body. Her hands immediately went to his back, but she struggled to find purchase, her fingertips digging into the muscle there but slipping before she could pull herself closer. She was at his mercy. 

Thankfully, he acquiesced to her need, and he rolled them over in a fluid movement, leaving Hermione straddling his hips and her free to move as she wished. She took immediate action, pushing against his shoulders to sit up and slid her hips up the length of his iron hard cock, leaving a trail of her liquid desire along it. He gasped as the damp skin cooled, Hermione’s smirk at justice done short-lasting because she was already pushing back down. 

She impaled herself on his cock slowly, panting at the delicious stretch. She could feel Remus fighting to stay still beneath her, waiting for her to take him completely. Once she was fully seated, she pressed her chest to his, diving in for a deep, sensual kiss. He returned it, wrapped his arms around her and holding her to him while he began to work his hips against hers. Gentle rocking made way to shallow thrusts, Hermione moaning appreciatively into his chest. She tangled one hand in his hair, arching her back as she sat up to drive him deeper. 

Upright, her full breasts bounced with each thrust, and Remus took advantage to surge up and lock his lips around a nipple again. The sensation made her lose focus and interrupted her rhythm, but Remus didn’t seem to care; he released her nipple with a soft “pop” and moved on to the other, smiling against her skin when she moaned and her eyes fluttered closed. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, allowing him to pull her back down against his chest. He rolled again, leaving Hermione breathless and dizzy. He sat back on his knees, still deep inside her, and used the tip of his thumb to tease her clit. She could feel him react to her velvet walls clenching around him, but her whole body was trembling from his ministrations. He grinned at her unfocused eyes and blindly groping hands, teasing her to the brink of ecstasy before moving inside her again. He pulled free before slamming into her tight, wet heat, over and over. 

It was too much, and she screamed in pleasure, his name getting lost in her orgasmic euphoria. He growled with her, his cock flexing against the muscular walls that milked his own orgasm from him. His arms were shaking as he slid free and lowered himself next to her, chest heaving and the muscles of his legs protesting. 

A wave of his hand, and the pool that dripped from between her thighs disappeared. She rolled her eyes at his casual wandless, nonverbal magic. 

“Show off,” she muttered, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. He chuckled, stretching out across the bed, the cool air now welcome against his overheated skin. Hermione rolled into his side, and waited until their breathing was slow and steady once more before propping herself up on her elbow. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake and acutely aware of every move she made. 

She kissed his lips softly and settled back to trace the silvery scars that littered his chest and shoulders. She was fingering the worst of them, the twisted knots of scar tissue across his left shoulder that Greyback had gifted him with as a child when he opened his eyes. 

“You’re the only one that I can feel touch me there.” Hermione blinked, tracing the scar again.

“What does it feel like?” 

“It tingles. Kind of odd after having no sensation there for so long.” He gave a halfhearted shrug. “The first time you touched it, I thought I was going crazy.” She smiled, fingers trailing over it again and again. 

“I wonder why.” Remus laughed, seeing the wheels turn. 

“I doubt you’ll find it in a book. So I suppose it will remain a mystery.” He brushed her curls from her face, and dragged her hand away from the scar to press a kiss next to the delicate ring on her fourth finger. 

“It must be magic. Like you.”


End file.
